Cat's in the Cradle
by Beckster
Summary: a sad fic regarding the relationship between Quatre and his father


Notes: this is very AU cause I had to have Quatre's

father alive in order to do this fic.

Archive: if anybody would like to have this little

ditty on their site, just drop me a line @ beck21_77@yahoo.com

Feedback: I CRAVE it!! 

Disclaimer: don't own the g-boys, never did and never

will. **sigh** nor do i own this song or Ugly Kid Joe.

The late Harry Chapman originally did this song

//: denotes song lyrics

Cat's In The Cradle

By: Preventer Wind

//A child arrived just the other day

Came to the world in the usual way

There were planes to catch bills to pay

He learned to walk while I was away///

Master Winner sat back in the old worn leather chair, thinking back on how he wished he could've changed his life and his son's for the better. He sat and reminisced when Quatre was born. The look on his wife's beautiful face that bore happiness and pain at the same time when she got to hold her son, her only son, for a few seconds. Seconds seemed like hours to her before she closed her eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, I did it because I love you." 

That was the last time he got to see her crystal blue eyes before death claimed her. He gently took the baby out of her strong arms and held his son for the first time. Death may have claimed his wife but she held onto her child as if he were her lifeline. Lifting the blanket from the child's face, Master Winner's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"So much like your mother, my son. I hope you carry her kindness with you in your heart and soul."

Master Winner handed the baby to the nursemaids to take care of his child. He walked towards the door and never looked back as he went through the halls.

A year and a half went by.

"Master Winner, you wouldn't believe what your son just did." One of the nursemaids informed him once he came back from his month long business trip. "Quatre took his first steps today. He did it on his very own. Such a glorious child he is."

Master Winner came back to the present day and shook his head at the memory. "I missed my son's first steps, his first everything's that he did in his life."

///He was talking 'fore I knew it and when he could, he said

"I'm gonna be like you, dad,

You know I'm gonna be like you"///

A few years after Quatre's first steps.

Master Winner was sitting behind his desk amongst piles and piles of paperwork. Something caught the corner of his eye as he looked towards the side of his desk. He saw a tuft of blonde hair, chubby fingers gripping the side of the desk and tiny blue eyes that were level with the cherry wood. A small childish giggle came from the cherub that was eyeing him up.

"Whatcha' doin papa?"

"I'm working very hard son. Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work."

Tiny blue eyes continued to blink as his father was shuffling through the papers.

"Quatre-sama, there you are!" One of the nursemaid's came through the open door and huffed at the child that was on his tip toes, trying to get a peek at his father.

"I'm sorry Master Winner, he slipped out of my sight so quickly." She went over to the child and took his chubby hand. "Come now Quatre and let your father get back to work."

The blond cherub took her hand and giggled as they went towards the open door. Right before they went through, he looked back to his father and said "I'm gonna be like you dad, you know I'm gonna be like you."

CHORUS

///And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon

Little boy blue and a man on the moon

When you comin' home son, I don't know when

We'll get together then,

You know we'll have a good time then///

///My son turned ten just the other day

He said, "Thanks for the ball dad, come on, let's play

Could you teach me to throw?"

I said "Not today I got a lot to do"

He said "That's OK"

He walked away and he smiled and he said you know,

I'm gonna be like him, yeah

You know I'm gonna be like him///

Quatre's 10th birthday

The festivities were dying down in the evening of Quatre's birthday. The boy went to find his father before he left the party.

"Papa, papa!" 

Master Winner turned around to look at his son.

"Papa, would you like to play with me and my new ball?"

The man ruffled his son's blond hair and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry son, but I have so much to do before I leave for my next business trip."

Seeing the boy put on a smile that never reached his sad eyes. "I understand papa. One of these days, I wanna be just like you."

CHORUS

///And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon

Little boy blue and a man on the moon

When you comin' home son, I don't know when

We'll get together then,

You know we'll have a good time then///

///When he came from college just the other day

So much like a man I just have to say

I'm proud of you, could you sit for a while

He shook his head and he said with a smile

What I'm feeling like, dad, is to borrow the car keys

See you later, can I have them please///

Master Winner waited outside of the estate as he saw his son's limo pull up. He saw how quickly his son matured even though he was only 18 but after fighting in two useless wars made him to be a man before he even got to grow up.

"Son! I'm glad you made it back alive. I'm very proud of you." He extended his hand out to shake his son's hand and pat him on the back.

"Father. It is good to be back and have peace once and for all." Quatre shook his father's hand and tensed alittle when his father embraced him in a small hug.

"Now Quatre, I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell me about the war. Why don't we go out to the patio and talk?"

"Sorry father, I have other plans. Relena is throwing an after war party for us Gundam pilots. I just stopped by to clean up and get ready for this evening."

"That's okay son, I hope you have fun. Make sure to mingle with the girls, you know we are in need of an heir." Master Winner said jokingly as he walked with his son into the house.

CHORUS

///And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon

Little boy blue and a man on the moon

When you comin' home son, I don't know when

We'll get together then,

You know we'll have a good time then///

///I long since retired and my son's moved away

I called him up just the other day

I'd like to see you, if you don't mind

He said: I'd love to, dad, if I could find the time.

You see, my new job's an ass and the kids got the flu,

but it's sure nice talking to you dad, 

it was sure nice talking to you.///

4 years later

Master Winner was sitting in his office looking at the picture of Quatre and himself when Quatre was a child. He gave a sad laugh when he remembered how Quatre hung onto his arm and smiled lovingly to his father. With a few things on his mind, he decided to call Quatre, who he hasn't seen in nearly 2 years since his wedding when he got married to Dorothy.

The vidphone rang on his end and saw Dorothy's face when she answered his phone.

"Ah, Master Winner, this is a pleasant surprise." 

"Yes, indeed it is Dorothy. You are looking lovely as always. Is my son there by any chance?"

"If I can get him away from his work, please hold on while I get him for you."

Master Winner saw Quatre come into view as he gave his wife a loving smile and sat in front of the phone. The look of shock came across his son's face when he saw who was on the other end.

"Father! I…I..wasn't expecting your call. This is quite a surprise."

Master Winner took notice how rough Quatre looked. A little tired around the eyes and his hair in a mess.

"It's good to see you and hear from you son. I would like for us to get together sometime soon and just talk. By the way, how are my grandchildren?"

"Sorry father, but the business has been pretty hectic and the kids came down with the flu this week. So Dorothy and I are trying to get everything under control. Look father I have a meeting in 10 minutes. It was nice talking to you even though I hate to cut this conversation short."

"That's alright Quatre, maybe some other time."

"Take care father."

"I will son and give everybody my love."

"Alright father, goodbye."

The vidphone went blank as Quatre hung up. Master Winner touched the screen where his son's face was and bid a sad farewell.

///And as I hung up the phone and it occurred to me

He'd grown up just like me

My boy was just like me!///

Master Winner sat in his chair and looked out the window. Running his hands through his hair he sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Please forgive me Quatrina. I tried my best to be there for our son but just seeing him at the time just reminded me on how much I miss you so. I was such an awful father to my only son, our only son, which you and I created together out of our love. Look at where I put him at now. I see the spitting image of me when I look at him."

Master Winner hung his head low and whispered "Please forgive me my son."

CHORUS

///And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon

Little boy blue and a man on the moon

When you comin' home son, I don't know when

We'll get together then,

You know we'll have a good time then///


End file.
